Unforeseen Repose
by Subtle Rose
Summary: Amazing Spider-Man film universe. Takes place after Peter leaves the Connor's home. Curt and his wife, Martha, take a moment to talk. Part of a series based on my take of scenes that could have transpired between them during the movie.


I have a terrible fondness for Curt and his family and I was rather disappointed to find that they had been cut from the final version of the film.

So I decided to write up my own interpretation of scenes that might have transpired between the two.

* * *

Martha looked up from her novel to see her husband standing in front of the mirror silently. "Curt? Are you alright?" She watched as he glanced from the notebook to his arm.

It took him a few moments to respond to his wife's question. He was so engrossed in thoughts of the coming days. He was so close now. He could almost taste success. "Yes, I'm alright, just thinking." He set the notebook down and made his way to the bed.

Martha set her book down and laid her hand gently on Curt's shoulder. "You're excited aren't you?" She felt happy for him, really she did. She hadn't seen him this excited about his research in a very long time.

"You have no idea Martha. I'm so close. Everything is coming together. " His hand reached around to grab the remains of his right arm. His next word came out as a whisper. "Soon…"

She knew how he felt about his missing arm. He went to great lengths to prove that he wasn't a cripple because of it, but she knew that he didn't always believe the front he put on. "I know I don't need to tell you this Curt but, please be careful."

Curt shook his head. "You don't have to worry, Martha." He shifted his hand so that it was now resting on hers. "The last thing I want to do is make any mistakes, not now." Peter had given him another chance at achieving his goal and he would be a fool to waste it. Impatience and foolishness be damned. He was finally getting the chance to help people everywhere; lives were going to be changed for the better, his own included.

Still, that it had been Richard's son to suddenly appear out of nowhere and give him that equation… A part of him felt guilty, knowing what he knew, what he could never tell Peter. It would be best if Peter remained in the dark about everything involving his parents, including his own involvement. He would do things right this time.

"Curt?"

Martha's soft voiced held a whisper of concern and Curt realized he had stopped participating in the conversation. "Sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts." He had never shared everything he knew about the Parkers' disappearance with Martha nor did he ever intend to. He would take that knowledge to the grave with him. She would never know of the darker things he had to be involved in as a result of working for Oscorp.

"Something tells me I won't be seeing my husband very often these next few days." Martha quirked an eyebrow at her husband. She supposed it came with the job, but Curt sometimes had a habit of becoming so immersed in his work that he would forget to 'come home' so to speak. He would spend most of his time in his office going over things from the lab versus spending time with Billy and her.

Curt couldn't help but give her a hesitant smile. "I'll do my best." He understood the meaning behind his wife's words. He had a habit of bringing his work home with him sometimes. It wasn't completely intentional; it was just one of those things. But he never intentionally missed out on spending time with his family. It was, after all, something he enjoyed immensely.

"I expect nothing less from you." She raised his hand to where they could both see the ring he wore on his left hand. "This means you're married to me." A small, if not sly, smile made its way onto Martha's features. She didn't doubt that he remembered but a friendly reminder never hurt.

"Of that I'm well aware." He removed his hand from her grasp and took her hand instead. He gently brought her hand up to his lips and gave the ring it held a soft kiss. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." His previous expression gave way to a warm smile.

Martha's smile quickly morphed into a bashful one at her husband's actions. He had a way with making her feel like a young love-struck girl sometimes. "Oh, Curt." It almost felt silly, feeling this flustered by her own husband.

A tender look came over Curt. He gently cupped his wife's face in his hand. "I love you." He looked lovingly into the face of his loving companion. She, who had never left him, despite all the ups and downs that he knew, came from being with him. He leaned in slowly to capture his wife's lips with his own, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. Martha wasted no time in responding to his actions, being just as soft and tender.

The two broke away slowly and Martha was the first to speak. "I love you too, Curt." Her hand gently caressed his cheek, the touch was soft and familiar.

Curt gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. It had been awhile since he and Martha had been even remotely intimate like this. Work had been keeping him under pressure in order to get the serum working. It was far too nice, just spending time with Martha. He knew it would be difficult, but he needed to keep them in mind during the coming days and weeks.

"As much as I enjoy this, it is getting rather late." Curt didn't want to be the one to end this moment, but he needed to be at the lab early next morning. He had a lot of work ahead of him and he knew Martha also had things she needed to attend to in the morning.

Martha gave a quiet nod of agreement. She settled down into the bed and placed her book onto the nightstand.

Curt also followed suit, placing his glasses on the nightstand adjacent to him, and turning of the lights as he settled into bed as well. He wrapped his arm around Martha and she settled into his side easily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Curt."

Martha succumbed to sleep quickly but Curt would yet stay awake, despite his best efforts well into the night. His thoughts centered around his actions, both past and future. Sleep would grant him but a few hours reprise.


End file.
